Going to Red Hot
What? Red, Hot & Boom is an Independence Day celebration hosted in Cranes Roost Park in Altamonte Springs. The festival is sponsored by the City of Altamonte and XL 1067. The celebration features an incredible fireworks display, a variety of food, plenty of time to interact with vendors and potentially score free items, and great performances. Previous performers include: * Lauv * We the Kings * AJR * Rachel Platten * Andy Grammer * MAX * Jonas Brothers The event goes on regardless of weather conditions although some activities and performances may be delayed. There is no cost to attend this event. When? Red Hot & Boom is held every year on July 3rd regardless of what day of the week that is. Keep in mind that this event is ''not ''the weekEND before Independence Day, it's the DAY before Independence Day. While everything is set up before 4:00 p.m., the official start time for the event is 4:00 p.m. Red Hot & Boom's performances begin at 4 p.m. with a brief intermission for fireworks at 9:30 p.m and followed by a continuation of the performances and celebrations until 11 p.m. Where? Red, Hot & Boom is held at Cranes Roost Park which is a park located at the heart of Altamonte. Cranes Roost Lake, at the center, is encircled by boardwalks, walkways, benches, and covered places to sit. Park features include a fountain, an open outdoor amphitheater with stadium-style seating, and a floating stage. Cranes Roost Park is located at 274 Cranes Roost Blvd, Altamonte Springs, FL 32701. Tips * Get there early! Red Hot & Boom is a very popular event because it is FREE. There are lots of people and not enough parking spots for them (think, UCF style), so your best bet is to be a little early. You don't have to get there a crazy amount of time earlier than the event, but anywhere between 30 minutes to an hour would be the best way to get your ideal parking spot. * Be aware of road closures before and after the event. The park website and XL1067 sites usually provide the best routes for getting to and from the park depending on where you're coming from or headed. Make sure you check these things and take into account any route changes you may have to make. * BRING SUNSCREEN AND WATER. They don't call it Red HOT & Boom for nothing! Florida is a warm state, we know that, but when you're outside between 4 p.m. and 11 p.m. in direct sunlight, you're likely to get a sunburn. To stay on the safe side, bring and apply sunscreen every so often until sundown. Also, staying hydrated is the best way to enjoy the performances with the least risk of passing out. * Dress in all your red, white, and blue! XL 1067 photographers go around scouting the area for the best red, white, and blue outfits to snap pictures of and share online! Go all out, or stay on the casually patriotic side, it's your choice as long as your outfit is cool. * Items you are allowed to bring include: ** Pop up tents/canopies with no sides (must be taken down at sundown) ** Blankets/tarps ** Folding/beach chairs ** Personal softsided coolers ** Cameras ** Food * Items you are NOT allowed to bring are: ** Drones ** Coolers on wheels ** Weapons, sharp objects, personal fireworks ** Alcohol ** Grills ** Pets